Às vezes, monstros não são má ideia
by LGP-13
Summary: PÓS-U.O. / Percy volta ao camp e recebe uma notica, haverá um baile à fantasia. Enquanto isso, novos monstros se movimentam, novos personagens aparecem...indecisões, brigas, aventuras, romances.
1. 1 Eu viro um faxineiro

Cap.- 1 – Eu viro faxineiro.

Nada melhor para comemorar uma vitória do que um baile à fantasia certo? Errado.

Quem resolveu tudo foi o Sr. D. Ele disse que precisávamos urgentemente de uma festa para animar aquele lugar. Como andara lendo umas revistas de adolescentes (eu disse a Quíron que não era uma boa ideia deixá-lo com aquelas armas mortíferas femininas.) foi a primeira coisa que sua mente festiva planejou.

A ideia de um baile animou todos os filhos de Afrodite, obviamente. O Chalé de Apolo ficou encarregado da música, o de Hefesto de construir todas as coisas que pudessem para deixar a festa o mais moderna possível e o Chalé de Afrodite tomou conta da decoração juntamente com o chalé de Deméter com os inúmeros enfeites que os filhos de Hermes "conseguiram".

O chalé de Atena era o menos animado com essa história. Algumas garotas até pareciam um pouco entusiasmadas, mas os garotos realmente pareciam deslocados. Meu chalé ou o de Ares até poderiam ser os primeiros colocados no quesito "Odiando-terrivelmente-essa-baboseira-toda" mas Tyson estava tão completamente animado com isso que era como se ele representasse 500 garotas histéricas e os filhos de Ares realmente viram isso como uma oportunidade para mostrar às filhas de Afrodite o quão românticos podiam ser (me dê uma garantia de 1000 dólares e ficarei convencido.) As filhas de Ares só ficaram um pouco animadas. Competindo entre si quem iria conseguir quem na tão esperada noite.

Não agüentava mais Tyson tagarelando sobre os tipos de smoking que poderíamos usar, então disse que precisava encontrar Grover (seu amor pelo garoto-bode ainda não está lá em cima.) e fui andar pelo acampamento.

Numa escola ou internato, geralmente anunciam os bailes com 1 mês de antecedência, num acampamento cheio de meio-sangues poderosos, Dionísio nos dera menos de uma semana para nos prepararmos. Deixei meus pés me guiarem e parei em frente ao chalé de Hermes.

Era estranho pensar que, um dia, morei naquele lugar e o quanto me senti sozinho quando fui reclamado por Poseidon. Estranho pensar que tanta coisa aconteceu em 5 anos. Parecia tão mais. Podia jurar que fazia, pelo menos, uma era desde quando conheci Grover, Quíron e Annabeth. _Annabeth_. Pensei. Ultimamente, o seu nome fazia meu estômago dar um salto mortal pra trás. Pensar nos cachos loiros, nos olhos tempestuosos e (não que eu tenha reparado muito nisso, ok?) no seu corpo perfeito ou na maneira como sempre fica linda mesmo sem se esforçar muito, fazia todo o meu corpo esquentar. Desde a última vez que nos encontramos, não consegui fazer meus pensamentos irem a outra direção. Tudo levava à loira estressante e espertalhona.

No meio do ano, Annabeth resolveu passar um tempo com seu pai, o que, claro, não me deixou satisfeito. Ela simplesmente olhou pra mim, me beijou daquela maneira indescritível e disse "não sinta muito a minha falta, cabeça de alga, está bem?" Sequer respondi. Só consegui ficar olhando ela entrar no Táxi e ir embora e torcendo para conseguir lembrar como sugar ar para os pulmões.

Tinha acabado de chegar ao acampamento e recebido a notícia no baile, quando perguntei por Annabeth. Quíron disse que eu deveria me acalmar, pois já tinha perguntado aquilo mais de 12 vezes em 7 minutos e que Annabeth deveria chegar daqui algumas horas.

- Percy! – ouvi uma voz familiar chamando e logo fui atacado por um abraço descomunal. – Você cresceu, não é? Tem uma espinha na sua testa.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare estava na minha frente, ainda com os braços ao meu redor. Vi que tinha cortado o cabelo na altura do ombro e portanto, o ondulado das pontas quase não era visível, seus olhos verdes divertidos pareciam mais cansados, mas ainda não perdiam seu brilho artístico.

- Olá para você também, Rachel. – Sorri – Como vão as coisas? Prevendo muitas tragédias? Aprendendo muitas regras de etiqueta?

- HaHa – Ela deu um sorriso duro para mim e ajeitou seus cabelos ruivos para trás da orelha – Na verdade, as coisas estão indo bem. A nova escola não é tão ruim. Já sabe que fantasia vai usar no baile? Eu sei. – Ela disse lançando aquele olhar superior que eu realmente prefiro ignorar. Rachel tinha ficado um tanto irritante depois de ter se acostumado com o novo "dom".

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em não ir. Nunca fui muito bom com essas festas. – declarei, ignorando o comentário sobre a filha de Deméter. – Vou combinar Annabeth para um passeio aquático, talvez.

- Ah. Certo. – ela disse sem muito entusiasmo, parecia estar se decidindo a contar algo. – Bem, eu tenho que me encontrar com Quíron, depois tenho que te mostrar meu novo lar na casa grande. Até mais tarde.

Ela saiu correndo. Difícil comparar a garota ruiva com aquela múmia antiga que antes ocupava o posto de oráculo.

Continuei andando até parar no Punho de Zeus. Observei as marcas de bandeiras que sempre eram fincadas lá e lembrei-me de quando fui reclamado. Durante meu primeiro jogo de Captura à Bandeira. Saí de lá e fui andar mais um pouco mas acabei batendo a cabeça em alguém.

- Desculpe, eu... – Deixei minha fala morrer. Annabeth me encarava com uma careta de dor e esfregando a testa de maneira teatral.

- Provavelmente é mais do que alga o que tem aí – Disse, sorrindo. Seu cabelo estava mais comprido e preso em um rabo de cavalo. Se possível, estava ainda mais bonita. – Você sabia que estão planejando um Baile à fantasia? Provavelmente isso foi coisa do Chalé de Afrodite, eles...

Sem esperar mais, eu tomei seu rosto nas mãos e a beijei. Ela correspondeu e passou as mãos ao redor de meu pescoço.

- Também é bom ver você. – ela disse rindo um pouco. – Eu disse para não sentir muito minha falta.

- Você ficou mais convencida, ou o que? – Eu puxei seu rabo de cavalo de leve e depois ri. – Como foi em São Francisco?

Ela franziu a testa e mexeu em seu colar de contas.

- As coisas estão meio tensas. Quando meu pai disse que era importante, ele não estava brincando. Ele está tendo uns estranhos apagões. Uma hora se lembra do que aconteceu 1 minuto atrás, outra hora não. O médico disse que era só um pequeno AVC, mas eu tive um mau pressentimento. – Ela olhou pra mim. – Estou esperando, cabeça de alga.

- Hein? – Percebi que estava olhando para sua blusa um pouco apertada por tempo demais. – Esperando o que?

- Ai, deuses... - Ela balançou a cabeça. – Você não vai me convidar para o baile?

- Você quer ir? Eu pensei que não gostasse desses eventos. – Perguntei confuso.

- É claro que eu gosto, Cabeça de alga! E então? Vai me convidar ou terei de procurar um dos filhos de Apolo para me acompanhar?

A imagem de Annabeth dançando a noite toda coladinha com um Filho de Apolo não me agradou nem um pouco. Limpei a garganta e tomei coragem. Olhei para o chão.

- Então? – Ela me olhou com um ar um pouco divertido. Acho que adora me fazer passar vergonha.

- Ok, hum... Annabeth Chase, filha de Atena, gostaria de ir ao baile... Comigo... Só... v-você e eu...sozinhos...dan-dançando...num baile...- Aquilo sequer pareceu uma pergunta.

Eu pensei que ela fosse explodir em gargalhadas, mas simplesmente me abraçou e disse em meu ouvido:

- É claro que sim, Cabeça de alga. Você fica tão engraçado quando está envergonhado.

- É, claro, claro – Eu segurei sua mão e fomos juntos almoçar.

- Aos deuses! – Quíron pronunciou, e ergueu sua taça aos céus.

Repetimos a bênção, como era costume. Ofereci um grande pedaço de frango à Poseidon e implorei por uma ajuda com o Baile.

Depois do almoço, procurei Grover por toda parte. Annabeth disse que iria passar um tempo com os irmãos. Quando estava entrando no meu chalé, fui surpreendido com uma voz desconhecida feminina, bem aguda:

- Percy! Percy Jackson! – Me virei e olhei a garota. Era uma filha de Apolo. Já devo tê-la visto umas duas vezes. Estava ofegante. – Oi. Eu sou Camille Howard, muito prazer.

Ela estendeu a mão. Apertei meio relutante, mas sem perder a simpatia.

- Olhe, eu soube que você vai participar do baile e vim te dar as possíveis opções de contribuição. – Contribuição? Ninguém me avisou nada, pensei.

- Er, eu não sabia que precisava... – Deixei a fala morrer quando vi a lista na minha frente. Todas as opções já estavam riscadas com o nome de cada pessoa. Annabeth ia organizar as mesas com o nome de cada Chalé, Grover ia acabar com as latas que jogassem no chão, Tyson ia servir ponche e a única que tinha sobrado... Limpar todo o Grande Salão depois da festa.

- Sinto muito. – ela fez uma cara de pena. – Pelo menos você estará livre durante a festa! Foram ordens do Dionísio. Ele disse que toda boa festa exige organização e contribuição individual. Enfim...tenha um bom dia Percy, foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

Algo me disse que esse "Foi um prazer conhecê-lo" na verdade significa "Espero que não morra de tanto trabalhar".

Depois de ter salvado o acampamento e a civilização ocidental, lutado contra inúmeros monstros, passado por tantas coisas... Vai ser um alívio ser um mero faxineiro. Eu estava tranquilo no momento. Não sabia que o que eu ia encontrar, era pior do que enfrentar um Minotauro. Acredite, meio-sangues sabem como fazer bagunça e quando se animam, é praticamente impossível realizar a minha tarefa.


	2. Eu ganho uma grande ajuda

Annabeth Chase's POV.

Aquilo não estava certo. Porque diabos eu estava parada em frente ao chalé de Afrodite prestes a pedir ajuda à Jena Lauris?

_Porque você quer impressioná-lo. _Uma voz na minha cabeça respondeu-me. Tentei ignorá-la. Eu nunca fui muito vaidosa. Gostava de estar bonita, não me entendam mal. Toda garota quer se sentir bonita. Mas simplesmente não era lá um de meus maiores caprichos. Eu sempre fui mais o estilo intelectual. Um livro me chama mais atenção que uma roupa numa vitrine. Mas, agora, num baile com meu primeiro namorado... Precisava dar um jeito em minhas roupas e cabelo. Provavelmente teria de usar... Argh... Maquiagem.

As poucas vezes em que me vi maquiada, foram em festas de gala que meu pai era convidado por seus projetos e quando havia algum evento em que Luke estava presente.

Ainda sinto meu estômago se contorcer quando falo de Luke. Tanta coisa ele passou, tanto sofreu, tanto nos fez sofrer e, no fim, tanto sacrificou.

Percy é realmente o tipo de garoto que você observa por dois minutos e pensa "boa pessoa". Já fizemos tantas coisas juntos. E pensar que, quando o conheci, não sabia o que estava por vir. A vida toda, quis sempre impressionar, mostrar que consigo ser a melhor. Mas, Percy nunca ligou para meu orgulho e petulância, mesmo quando já quase fomos mortos por isso.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez, preparando-me para a humilhação. O chalé de Afrodite estava bem diferente. Fora reformado. Sempre é. Afrodite acredita que tudo o que se é novo, é belo. Ela acredita na moda, em seguir tendências, em estar por cima. Agora, se possível, estava ainda mais bonito. Uma grande construção com um coração em cima. Dentro, as paredes tinham uma cor diferente. Lembraram-me o vestido de Hera, uns dois anos atrás quando a vi no labirinto. Ondulavam em uma explosão de cores. Alguns quadros com fotos profissionais estavam pendurados. Camas bem-feitas e tudo muito arrumado, em perfeita ordem. Umas armas penduradas e bem-polidas no fundo e uma prateleira com uma montanha de revistas teens. Então, eu a avistei.

Estava de costas para mim, abominando uma espinha microscópica que ameaçava estourar em sua testa.

- Ahm... Jena? – palavras não explicariam o tamanho do meu mal-estar. – Será que podíamos conversar?

Ela virou-se para mim com certo ar de confusão. Provavelmente estava surpresa por eu estar falando com ela. Tantas vezes tentou conversar comigo e eu a ignorei. Ela era realmente linda. Tinha cabelos em um tom castanho-claro, repicado nas pontas e uma franja de lado. Usava uma camisa onde se lia "We live to Love, we Love to live." (Nós vivemos para amar, e amamos para viver.) e uma calça jeans escura. Que em seu corpo escultural, era de dar inveja à qualquer um. Suas feições eram delicadas. Um queixo duplo, maçãs do rosto coradas, um nariz bonito e bem proporcional ao rosto. Sobrancelhas finas e bem-feitas, cílios grossos e compridos afogados no rímel e grandes olhos azuis e expressivos.

- Agora você quer conversar? – ela franziu o cenho, claramente magoada. – Porque não vai ler um livro? deve ser mais interessante do que...

- Preciso de ajuda. – soltei rapidamente. – O baile é hoje à noite e eu queria saber se você poderia...

- Ajudar você a se arrumar? – seu rosto se iluminou e umas três garotas presentes no chalé se entusiasmaram, chegaram perto e começaram a mexer em meu cabelo, comentando que tipo de escova deveriam usar

- Podíamos colocar o gloss de amora. – Uma comentou.

- Ela ficará incrível com a presilha de pena de pavão. – Declarou a outra

- Se prendermos num coque ficará sério demais. – Mais uma falou.

De repente, percebi que havia entrado em uma situação que não tinha mais volta. Eu era uma Barbie! Rezei para Atena que as coisas dessem certo e as deixei me conduzir pelo quarto à procura de tecidos, vestidos, maquiagem e secador.

Depois de toda aquela algazarra, eu só queria deitar e dormir até a festa começar. Mas, infelizmente, precisava organizar as mesas com os nomes dos chalés.

Foi uma tarefa fácil, apesar de estar usando o cabelo em uma touca (que, graças aos deuses, as garotas deixaram-me usar o boné e me esconder.) apenas precisei pendurar as plaquinhas com os nomes dos chalés. Recebi alguns olhares confusos quando estava trabalhando. Não é todo dia que se vêem placas flutuando e indo parar em seu devido lugar.

Terminei, e lembrei a mim mesma que precisava passar novamente lá no chalé de Afrodite para a maquiagem.

Chegando lá, deparei-me com uma selva. Garotas correndo desesperadas em busca de laços, vestidos, asas de tecido e tiaras.

- Annabeth! – Melanie Reinard corria em minha direção. – Você tinha que ter vindo aqui há 30 minutos. A máscara não pode secar demais!

Lembrei-me da máscara anti-rugas e imperfeições mágica de Afrodite em meu rosto, e senti-me envergonhada. Nunca esquecia nada, e agora não era uma hora muito agradável para começar um terrível habito indigno de uma filha de Atena.

Todas pularam em mim implorando à sua mãe que não sobrasse nenhum resquício de espinhas ou cravos quando retirassem.

Então houve um suspiro coletivo e elas começaram a se movimentar rapidamente trabalhando em minha maquiagem e cabelo. Pensei na fantasia, então Jena apareceu na minha frente.

- Não se preocupe, Anne – Anne? Que apelido ridículo. Melhor não comentar, ela fez tanto por mim. – Nós arranjamos a fantasia perfeita.

Eu ia levantar para olhar, mas, sem delongas, fui empurrada de volta à cadeira inclinada. Percebi que passei o dia inteiro sem ver Percy. Onde ele se metera?


	3. 3 Blackjack descola a fantasia

Gente, primeiramente, quero que saibam o quanto eu fiquei empolgada por ter recebido suas lindas e maravilhosas reviews *-* elas fazem uma criança muito feliz! Peço perdão se demorar a postar, mas prometo que não os deixarei esperando mais de uma semana, se isso ocorrer, acreditem, eu morri ou estou com uma doença muito fod* D: Sem mais delongas, terceiro capítulo:

Cap. 3 – Blackjack, literalmente, descola a fantasia.

Não vira Annabeth o dia inteiro. Aquela garota estava me assustando. Encontrei-me com Grover e Tyson para tentarmos decidir o que iríamos usar. Tyson iria servir o ponche, então creio que precisaria usar um smoking (Ordens de filhos de Afrodite.), Grover disse que queria nos surpreender, o que me deixou mais irritado. Será possível que todos já tinham sua fantasia?

Andando pelo acampamento, observei como todos estavam lidando com a situação. Alguns campistas treinavam, outros corriam desesperadamente de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer. Meio, distraído, acabei tropeçando no pé de alguém.

- Olhe por onde anda, Fedelho Jackson.

Levantei a cabeça e deparei-me com Clarisse. Sempre adorável, não? Acontece que ela é a filha do deus da guerra, e, possivelmente, o que mais me odeia. Era bem alta, muito musculosa e tinha os cabelos crespos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.

- Não adianta descontar em mim o fato de que seu tão adorado Chris te trocou para viajar com a família à Paris, ok? – Uma voz em minha cabeça dizia _Calado, seu retardado! Ela vai nos fazer em pedaços!_ Como sempre, eu a ignorei. – Agora você sabe que deve aprender a controlar sua TPM.

Nesse ponto, a cara de Clarisse já estava a ponto de explodir. Ela me olhou com uma expressão de fúria tão intensa, que fui obrigado a dar ouvidos à voz em minha cabeça que dizia _Corre._

Saí correndo covardemente com uma Clarisse nervosa atrás de mim gritando:

- ISSO, SEU COVARDE! CORRA MESMO! QUANDO VOLTAR AQUI, VAI SER PASTEL DE ALGAS!!

Não pude evitar uma grande gargalhada. Irritar Clarisse era uma das coisas que estavam no topo da lista de coisas a fazer no dia, entre elas estavam coisas como: Beijar Annabeth, Fugir da aula de Arco e flecha, destruir um boneco na arena de treinamento, pensar em Annabeth, acariciar Sra. O'leary, Irritar Rachel, Rir dos Gêmeos Stoll, beijar Annabeth de novo, Andar pelo acampamento com Grover, Rir da cara de Rachel quando eu disser para ela que Annabeth está grávida, que ela não previu aquilo e que eu não sou o pai, Beijar Annabeth, Ouvir Annabeth tagarelar sobre algum retoque novo que ela fizera no Olimpo, seguindo o exemplo de tal grande monumento, pensar em como seria legal calar a boca dela com um beijo, estressar o Sr. D, ouvi-lo me chamar de Pierre Jahosson e outras coisas simples como cumprimentar Blackjack, respirar, comer, dormir, tomar banho, etc.

Percebi que ainda não tinha visto meu amigo com asas e tratei de ir ao estábulo conversar com ele. Chegando lá, escuto o silêncio extremamente anormal.

- BJ?

Silêncio.

- BJ, você está legal?

_Ah, se não é o chefe. Não deveria estar numa festa?_

Quando Blackjack resolve ficar ressentido com você, nada te tira dessa roubada, apenas...

- A festa só começa mais tarde, mas pensei em vir aqui antes cumprimentar você. Como, aparentemente, você está com raiva de mim, acho que vou devolver esses torrões de açúcar...

_Opa, chefe! Você sempre sabe a coisa certa, é o número um!_

- Você tem andado babão demais, ultimamente... - Ri um pouco e joguei para ele os torrões de açúcar. – De qualquer forma, estou meio confuso quanto à fantasia...

_Você pode se fantasiar de pégaso, chefe!Nós somos charmosos, inteligentes e lindos!_

Esse cavalo precisa urgentemente desinflar este ego gigantesco. Conversamos um pouco e decidi soltá-lo para ver o mar de cima. Era realmente muito bom ficar deitado em um pégaso vendo as nereidas e os golfinhos pularem. Ficavam me perguntando que nota dava para seus pulos. Percy Jackson, o juiz de saltos artísticos. Nada mal.

O tempo passou e percebi que não havia como escapar. Faltava só 1 hora para a festa e eu ainda não tinha a minha fantasia. Implorei à Poseidon que me ajudasse com isso. 20 minutos se passaram e nada.

- Sabe, BJ, às vezes eu acho que meu pai simplesmente me ignora! Filho favorito... Aposto que ele prefere dar uma fantasia legal àquele golfinho convencido do que a mim.

_Chefe._

- Digo, não que eu esteja com ciúmes. Deuses, não. É só que seria legal da parte dele ser um pai mais presente.

_Er, chefe..._

- Por que uma fantasia não é algo difícil de produzir, para um deus, quero dizer. Afinal...

_Pelos meus cascos, como você fala, chefe!_

_ -_ O que é, Blackjack?

_Aquelas roupas presas na pedra grande à nossa frente estavam aqui antes?_

_ - _Ahm? Do que você...?

Lancei o olhar aonde Blackjack apontava o casco e vi. Uma camisa branca de manga comprida, antiga. Uma calça que lembrou-me as roupas de Thalia, só que sem correntes. Apenas uma caveira, alguns botões e uns desgastes. E acima, um chapéu que me parecia de capitão. Era uma fantasia de pirata. Inteligente, até.

- Obrigado, pai.

Desci até lá para tentar pegar as roupas. Eu disse tentar. Estavam praticamente grudadas à grande pedra. Puxamos, puxamos e nada. Olhei meu relógio. Faltavam 20 minutos!

- O que diabos...

Então, quando pensei que tudo estava perdido, Blackjack consegui pegar as roupas.

- Como você fez isso? – perguntei indignado.

_Bem, seu pai não está com raiva de mim, chefe. Ele odeia quando você diz que não recebe atenção. É melhor parar de reclamar e lembrar que cavalo dado não se olha aos dentes. O que, na verdade, é uma boa coisa, meus dentes estão péssimos por causa dos seus torrões de açúcar._

- Quer parar de ganhá-los?

_Céus, não! Torrões de açúcar arrebentam, Chefe. Como você!_

- Deixe de puxar meu saco e me leve de volta ao chalé, BJ.

_Claro, chefe! Você que manda, chefe. Ei, Chefe, sua namorada vai estar vestida de quê? Ela é muito bonita, procure não babar. Mas se ela te esnobar, fale que sempre vai ter o BJ aqui, ok?_

_ -_ Blackjack... Pare de falar da minha namorada e, por favor, deixe de me chamar de chefe apenas uma vez.

_Como quiser, chefe._

Ai, Deuses.

Fantasia, confere. Mochila com roupa humilhante de zelador, confere. Vontade de se esconder em um buraco profundo, confere.

Eu já disse que odeio festas? Se não, bem, eu odeio. Nas festas da escola sempre tentava me isolar, mas nessas do acampamento, realmente não existe escapatória. Afinal, eu veria Annabeth. Como será que ela estaria vestida? Ela podia ir com a camisa do acampamento e ainda assim ficaria magnífica.

Resolvi esperar Tyson no Chalé antes de ir para a festa.

- Você é um pirata? – Uma voz atrás de mim perguntou do nada, fazendo-me pular um metro e meio da cama.

Nico Di Angelo se encontrava sentado ao meu lado vestido de...vampiro? Bem, alguma coisa bem preta.

- Você conhece a expressão "Não aparecer atrás de uma pessoa enquanto ela estiver perdida em devaneios"? – tudo bem, eu inventei aquilo, mas com certeza deveria existir.

- Desculpe, Percy. – O garoto claramente estava se segurando para não explodir em gargalhadas. Ele adora me assustar. Mal de filhos de Hades. – Como vai todo mundo? Annabeth está bem? E Grover? Tyson está bem animado, não é? Encontrei com ele a pouco tempo atrás. Você acha que Quíron vai se importar se eu passar a noite no acampamento? Você sabia que Thalia foi convidada? Faz sentido, alguém tinha de honrar Zeus...

Encarei Nico por um tempo. Ele havia voltado a ser aquele garoto animado e falante de quando o conheci. Era bom ver de novo o brilho em seus olhos. Estava com 13 anos, tinha cortado o cabelo preto e suas olheiras haviam sumido. Lembrei-me um pouco de Bianca.

- Percy? Você está me ouvindo?

- Bom ver você também, Nico.

Tyson chegou e eu chequei o relógio. Hora da festa. Será que Nico poderia fazer um buraco para mim?

E então? Gostaram? *-* A fantasia ficou muito óbvia? Querem dar palpites sobre a fantasia de Annabeth?

Ah, minha galerinha, eu estava pensando em fazer um post no final com um momento quente Percabeth :D o que acham? Me digam. Se pedirem muito talvez saia até lemon (y) próximo post só na segunda, acho eu :/ Prometo que será Gig-Enorme *-*


	4. Sinto vários tremores

Sim, eu não tô mortaaa *---------* -q Foi uma confusão essa semana. Cheia de trabalho pra fazer e outras coisinhas...

Esse cap. provavelmente não ficou tão bom quanto o que eu esperava, mas, anyway, 4º cap:

* * *

Cap. 4 – Eu sinto vários tremores.

A primeira coisa que notei foi a decoração. As filhas de Afrodite realmente sabiam como fazer as coisas. As mesas originais foram retiradas do salão para dar espaço a pequenas mesas circulares nos cantos. Colocaram uma pista de dança, alguns tecidos no teto que lembravam o céu estrelado fazendo as estrelas dançarem. As paredes cintilavam em um tom azul-marinho com as imagens dos deuses e seus feitos. O melhor de tudo eram as mesas. As dos Campistas de Apolo eram de um amarelo-claro e alegre, com algumas notas musicais na cor preta e umas imagens de Arco e flecha, as do Chalé de Atena eram em um tom roxo neutro com uma coruja e imagens de livros, as do chalé de Ares eram em um tom vermelho nítido com algumas pinturas de guerra, as dos filhos de Deméter pareciam ser feitas de carvalho, com algumas folhas penduradas e umas flores brotando das bordas, sem muita decoração. Procurei mais ao longe e vi as mesas de Afrodite com uns corações espalhados, nas cores rosa e vermelho. Elas realmente amam a cor rosa. Vi a mesa do chalé de Poseidon, a única que tinha a cor azul brilhante com um pouco de verde-mar e uma grande concha vermelho-claro no centro. Era bem bonita, mas parecia isolada. Nico ficou tagarelando por meia hora sobre algo que resolvi ignorar, ou simplesmente não pude ouvir pela música que tocava bem alta. Reconheci "I gotta feeling". Dionísio ama essa música e deve tê-la escutado pelo menos 30 vezes só essa semana. Enquanto andava pela festa, fui observando quem já havia chegado. 2 caras de Apolo, 1 garota de Afrodite (Para elas, a moda era chegar atrasada; Essa provavelmente deveria estar supervisionando tudo.)

Havia também uma mesa para Hades. Era preta com marrom e algumas figuras brancas. (Não consegui identificá-las, mas sabia que não poderiam ser de cenas de tortura. Nico odeia isso) Estava localizada perto da minha. Só então percebi uma mesa azul claro, quase branco com um raio pendurado escrito "Chalé 1".

- Você acha que ela vem mesmo? – Nico perguntou-me. Estava falando de Thalia. Para a mesa estar armada, era bem difícil ela não aparecer. Comentaram bastante sobre a vinda de Thalia, mas demorei a acreditar. Fazia quase um ano que ela não nos contatava.

- Gostaria de poder saber. – Thalia era realmente uma boa amiga. Eu gostava dela e, vou me matar por dizer isso, sentia sua falta. – Faz tempo que não temos notícias daquela punk estressada...

Nico riu. Ele podia gostar de Thalia o tanto que fosse, mas ainda tinha raiva das caçadoras.

Virei-me e me deparei com olhos cheios de delineador preto me encarando com uma fúria que só podia vir de uma pessoa.

- Punk estressada? E você, está fantasiado de quê? Mendigo? – Zombou Thalia, que estava fantasiada, como sempre, de Gótica. – Sabe que Annabeth não gosta muito de mendigos...

- Senti falta de sua simpatia descomunal.

- E eu desse seu cabeção cheio de algas.

Encaramo-nos por uns segundos até que senti meu rosto se abrir em um sorriso. Quando vi, estávamos abraçados zoando dos nossos insultos ridiculamente pobres.

* * *

Agora já estava bem lotado. Annabeth, Grover e Rachel ainda deviam estar se arrumando.

Thalia tinha estado sem dar notícias por tanto tempo pela sua missão com Ártemis e três outras caçadoras. Alguma coisa havia escapado do tártaro e elas estavam tendo um grande trabalho.

- Acha que pode ser um titã? – Perguntei, com dificuldade em não sentir medo pelo último verão.

- Não, - Ela respondeu, franzindo a testa – O poder não é tão grande. Podemos sentir uma grande energia e maldade, mas não conseguimos tocá-la, enxergá-la ou sequer reconhecê-la. Ártemis está meio agitada e nós também. Mas, vamos curtir essa festa. Eu não ganhei uma noite de folga só para honrar meu papai, você sabe.

Mesmo com tudo o que já acontecera, Thalia ainda não tinha uma boa relação com o pai. Eu não podia reclamar de Poseidon, principalmente agora, que ele havia me ajudado. Mas, não seria ruim vê-lo de vez em quando...

Continuamos a conversar quando fui interrompido por uma tempestade vermelha.

- Vocês ainda não encontraram? – Perguntou Rachel um tanto séria. Era bizarro que eu conhecia o acampamento há cinco anos e Rachel mal sabia onde ficavam os estábulos e ainda assim ela sabia mais sobre tudo do que eu.

Estava prestes a reclamar quando recebi uma cortada colossal:

- Eu sou o oráculo, seu tonto!

Dei língua à ela, que riu um pouco e depois foi conversar com umas garotas de Deméter. Só então percebi sua fantasia. Estava com roupa de cigana. Uma saia longa, lilás-claro com umas moedas penduradas na ponta. Uma blusa branca e bem antiga e um lenço nos cabelos vermelhos. As pessoas estavam bem irônicas nesta noite...

- Por favor, não ria de mim. – uma voz, vinda de trás falou. Era Grover e estava vestido de...planta? Usava uma calça marrom-escura que parecia quase unida ao seu pêlo e uma camisa verde com uma folha tricotada. Uma Juníper muito animada se encontrava ao seu lado. - Ela quis que eu usasse.

- Ah Grover, você está... - Ridículo, Hilário, mal posso esperar para ver o que Thalia vai falar dessa roupa. Tentei me controlar. –... Uma gracinha.

Grover me fuzilou com os olhos. E seguimos pelo salão até encontrarmos com Thalia.

- Meus deuses, Garoto bode, você está fantasiado de clorofila? – E começou a gargalhar. Não resisti e entrei na risada. A música estava bem alta, mal podíamos nos ouvir.

De repente, a música parou e Thalia ficou boquiaberta olhando para algo atrás de mim. Virei-me e encontrei a garota mais linda que já vira em toda a minha vida. Batia Afrodite, Calypso... Só então percebi que era Annabeth.

Ela se aproximou meio sem jeito pelos olhares que a lançavam. Alguns garotos a despiam com os olhos (essa parte não me agradou.), outros me olhavam com uma inveja descomunal (essa parte me agradou.) e todas as garotas, menos as de Afrodite olhavam para ela abismadas. Estava tão encantado que nem percebi que ela viera até mim.

- E aí, Cabeça de Alga? Pirata? Não é meio... Comum? – Continuei encarando. Ela estava deslumbrante. O cabelo escovado e penteado para trás estava perfeito. Havia um ou dois cachos espalhados pelo cabelo e algumas... Pérolas também o que deixou o cabelo dela simplesmente perfeito. Ela estava toda perfeita. Usava um vestido dourado, tomara-que-caia, que ia até a metade da coxa. Eu nunca tinha reparado quão incríveis eram suas pernas. Talvez tenha ficado encarando-as por tempo demais. Estava maquiada, o que era bem raro de se ver afinal, já era linda o tempo todo. Mas sua maquiagem estava impecável. Usava uma sombra perolada, rímel, tinha as maçãs do rosto com um blush dourado e um gloss cuja cor não consegui identificar. Seus lábios estavam rosados, brilhantes e muito, _muito _atraentes. Ela estava...ok, faltam adjetivos.

- Tente não se afogar com a própria baba, Percy. – Thalia disse meio risonha em meu ouvido.

- E então? Não vai falar nada? – Annabeth perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas. Tentei falar "Você está perfeita" mas saiu algo como:

- Û a Pâ. – Inteligente, não? **(N.A.: Tentei fazer algo similar a essa fala em inglês "You are perfect")**

Annabeth riu, passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e encostou a testa na minha:

- Também senti sua falta.

Limpei a garganta e tentei recuperar a consciência e a fala:

- Você é incrível, está mais incrível ainda, está perfeita, deslumbrante, colossal, impressionante, sexy, linda, maravilhosa... – Soltei tudo de uma vez.

- Sexy? – Ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e sorrindo um pouco, o que me fez corar. – Você fica lindo envergonhado.

- Eu tento. – disse ainda extasiado com a perfeição à minha frente.

Em algum, bem perto, Thalia tossiu.

- Legal saber que fui esquecida...

- Thalia! – Annabeth berrou e se jogou em cima da amiga.

* * *

Durante a festa, Annabeth me convenceu a dançar com ela. Foi um desastre. Imagine um pirata e uma...sei lá, rainha perfeita e magnificamente incrível dançando com um pirata inútil e desleixado.

- Você sabe fazer melhor, cabeça de alga! – Thalia, berrou. Estava dançando ao nosso lado ao som de tik tok, que era alguma música eletrônica.

- Eu estou tentando, sabe? – Berrei, sem sucesso. A música estava muito alta. Fui falar com o DJ.

Era um cara bem alto. 1,90 de altura, eu acho e aparentava uns 18 anos. Michael era o nome dele. Michael Allen. Tinha cabelos castanhos lisos e era bem bonito. Filho de Apolo.

- Ei, Percy, o que manda? – Era bem simpático também. Estava meio preocupado e falando comigo como se estivesse fazendo 300 coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- Ahm, Michael, você pode abaixar um pouco a música?

- Bem que eu queria...tem algo errado com a parte eletrônica. O globo também está girando errado...

- O que acha que pode ser? Algum erro do chalé de Hefesto?

- Não, eles checaram tudo. Não tem como... – Ele foi interrompido por um tremor bem poderoso de terra.

Olhei para baixo. Todos estavam buscando apoio. As taças de Ponche começaram a cair e Dionísio, enfim, apareceu com a testa franzida e a cara em repleta confusão. Quíron ordenou que todos saíssem do salão.

Lá fora, as estrelas pareciam se agitar, as dríades e ninfas corriam desesperadas e os sátiros tentavam acalmar a naureza com suas flautas.

Estreitei os olhos para tentar ver melhor. Algo estava vindo. Algo enorme.

* * *

O que vocês acham que é? :O

perdoem-me se fiz o Percy parecer muito gay descrevendo a Annabeth, mas foi o único jeito. E aí? O que acharam? Próximo capítulo só quando eu chegar a 50 reviews! :D MUAHAHAHAHAA. ta, não. Eu vou fazer de tudo pra apressá-lo. Mas, sim! Eu quero trinta reviews até o cap. sair. Ù_Ú *ordem* -n


	5. 5 Ás vezes, precisamos de ajuda

Viram? Sou uma garota de palavra! 50 reviews e aqui está o post! *-* Esse capítulo está GIGANTESCO. É que eu precisava apresentar os novos personagens. Qualquer dúvida ou sugestão, Review *-* Se tiver gostado, Review *-* Se tiver odiado, review e mesmo se não tiver lido, manda uma review, aí :B Ta bom, a fic deveria ter só 5 cap. mas eu não resisti e acho que ela irá até 10 ou 20 O_O tenho uma história muito interessante pra vocês *------* Aproveitem o 5° e não - último cap:

Cap. 5- Às vezes, precisamos de ajuda.

**Thalia Grace's POV.** – Sou raptada por uma névoa.

O que, em nome de Zeus, era aquilo?

Todos no acampamento olhavam assustados para algo que podiam sentir, mas não conseguiam ver, ouvir ou tocar. O chão tremia, o vento parecia descontrolado e uma névoa muito densa encontrava-se aglomerada em volta do acampamento. Todos corriam desesperadamente. Busquei Aegis e corri para o lado de Percy que tinha Contracorrente nas mãos.

- Alguma ideia do que pode ser isso? – Ele gritou em meio à confusão enquanto Annabeth brandia sua faca.

Estava começando a não enxergar pela densa névoa, mas ainda podia ouvi-los perfeitamente, mesmo com o forte vento em meus ouvidos. Tive que gritar bem alto:

- Não sei! Isso está totalmente errado! Não devíamos ter proteção contra chuva, vento e outros fenômenos naturais?

O vento ficou mais forte e a névoa mais densa. Grover me puxou para perto de Annabeth e correu para socorrer Juníper que estava quase sendo levada pelo vento. Tyson tentava proteger Nico que estava extremamente confuso e tentava construir muros de pedra.

Annabeth, que estava apoiada ao lado de Percy que se mantinha firme ao chão, olhou para o céu e mais ao longe. Então, franziu a testa e gritou:

- A névoa está apenas em cima de nós. Talvez se conseguíssemos...

Percy e eu captamos a mensagem e corremos

Uma árvore caiu no lugar onde antes estava Annabeth. Que se encontrava ofegante no chão com Michael Allen.

- Tudo... Tudo bem com você? – Ele perguntou com os olhos castanhos arregalados.

- S-sim. – Annabeth respondeu pálida. Seus rostos estavam bem perto, o que não deixou o Cabeça de Alga muito feliz. – obrigada!

Quíron tentava impor ordem, mas todos corriam de um lado para o outro, brandindo suas armas e tentando lutar contra a névoa que estava cada vez mais densa. Então a situação ficou muito estranha mesmo.

De repente, senti que estava voando. Pelo meu pavor de altura, fechei os olhos com força e tentei gritar, mas nenhum som saiu. Ouvi Annabeth gritar por mim e por Percy, mas não consegui responder. Então tudo escureceu. Ouvi um barulho de água correndo suavemente e aterrissei com um baque profundo em algo macio.

Vi Percy ao meu lado, desmaiado e gritei por Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Quíron, Nico, todos os nomes que lembrava, mas tudo parecia branco agora. Totalmente branco, vazio e silencioso.

Sentei ao lado de Percy e tentei lembrar-me do que aconteceu. Terremoto anormal, névoa estranha, voar, pavor, escuridão e aqui. Olhei em volta e vi uma garota que aparentava uns 10, 12 anos caída no chão bem perto de mim. Era loira e bem branquinha. Parecia tão indefesa. Tinha traços suaves e era bem magra. Mais a frente, vi alguma coisa verde. Um lenço? Onde eu tinha visto isso antes?

Senti uma mão agarrar meu braço. E Percy abriu os olhos lentamente. Ajudei-o a sentar.

- Você ta legal? – Perguntei, sem conseguir disfarçar a preocupação. – Tem alguma ideia do que aconteceu com a gente?

Ele olhou para os lados e se deparou com a imensidão branca. Arregalou os olhos e exclamou:

- Annabeth! Será que ela está bem? E o acampamento? Nunca mais vou adentrar na névoa de novo... - Levantou-se exasperado e colocou as mãos na cabeça. Eu bati em sua perna. – O que foi isso?! - ele me deu a mão. Eu segurei e fiquei de pé ao seu lado.

- Não perca a cabeça, seu idiota! O problema, é que foi a névoa que adentrou no acampamento. Annabeth está bem. Eu me lembro...Você a conhece? – Apontei para a loirinha no chão e me sentei perto dela. Tinha um corte na bochecha e estava bem suja.

- Ela é do chalé de Atena. Não sei seu nome, mas sei que está sempre com a irmã. Como sabe que Annabeth está bem? E o que é aquilo?

Olhei na sua direção e o observei pegando o lenço verde. Ele empalideceu.

- Rachel. – Ele falou e então começou a andar, procurando pelo oráculo.

Peguei a Loirinha nas costas e andei atrás dele.

* * *

O lugar era imenso. Uma imensidão branca de fato. Cada grito de Percy chamando Rachel ecoava de maneira exorbitante.

Procuramos durante uns 20 minutos até que a vimos sentada olhando para uma pequena poça de lama...verde?

- RACHEL! – Percy gritou. Ela correu até nós e perguntou se estávamos bem. Contamos toda a história.

- Comigo aconteceu a mesma coisa. Mas eu simplesmente ouvi o tremor, senti meu corpo ficar tenso e apareci aqui. Sophie está bem?

- Quer dizer a loirinha? – Perguntei colocando-a no chão. – Rachel, você sabe o que está acontecendo? Quer dizer, tem alguma ideia do que pode ser tudo isso?

Ela arregalou os olhos e falou:

- Acho que ele pode te explicar. – Ela apontou para algo atrás de nós. E eu realmente entendi como a vida de um meio-sangue era complicada.

**Barbara Cooper's POV**

_Não acredito nisso_, pensei, _era só o que me faltava_. Primeiro, eu passo um inverno "maravilhoso" vendo todo o pessoal do acampamento ir pra casa para ficar com suas famílias e ir estudar, enquanto eu e Sophie treinamos feito loucas para nenhuma guerra em especial, afinal, as coisa têm andado bem tranqüilas ultimamente. Não me entenda mal, não é que eu _queira _que algo ruim aconteça, mas é difícil observar todos indo embora e nos lançando olhares de "oh, coitadinhas, não têm para onde ir. Puxa, que triste." Convenhamos, não é muito agradável, mas era a menor de minhas preocupações naquele momento.

De todos no acampamento, eu parecia ser a única que percebera o desaparecimento de Sophie. Quer dizer, eles sabiam, mas era quase como se ela fosse um mero detalhe. _Quase_. Todos pareciam muito vidrados na questão Percy e Thalia. Quando o relógio marcou dez horas da manhã no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, dei uma pausa em minhas atividades para observar o espaço ao meu redor. Todos corriam loucamente, como se estivessem prestes a entrar em curto-circuito. Afinal, o acampamento estava uma bagunça. Árvores caídas, chalés sujos de terra e ninfas machucadas. A única vez que o vira desse jeito foi quando ainda estávamos lutando contra Cronos. Sempre que eu oferecia ajuda, ouvia um "não, pode deixar" em resposta. Para não soar muito hipócrita, tentei colocar-me no lugar de meus amigos. Pensei no quanto Percy Jackson significava para mim, e parando para analisar, percebi que nosso relacionamento resumia-se a "oi", "tchau" e "puxa, você esqueceu isso na arena de treinamento. Aqui está". Não éramos exatamente companheiros inseparáveis.

Em meio a pensamentos, vi minha companheira de chalé Annabeth Chase correndo em direção à Casa Grande, seguida por Michael Allen do chalé de Apolo. Annabeth era legal, muito prestativa, apesar do fato de que o namoro com o garoto de Poseidon a deixara meio abobalhada. Já o Allen não era lá muito, digamos, o tipo de pessoa com a qual eu teria altos papos sobre, sei lá, a vida ou algo assim. Ele tinha um ego extremamente inflado, parecia que ia estourar. Teve um surto de animação quando soube que seria o DJ do baile, e só falara sobre isso até agora. Muitas meninas se sentiam atraídas por ele, o que eu achava patético, afinal, só o fazia parecer mais convencido. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Pus-me de pé e caminhei até o chalé de Atena, talvez o ambiente de lá pudesse me ajudar a pôr os pensamentos em ordem.

Quando entrei, tudo parecia na mais perfeita ordem, apesar do caos lá fora. Os beliches estavam arrumados, tudo em seu devido lugar. Não havia ninguém lá, então apenas me sentei no chão aos pés de meu beliche e fechei os olhos, tentando clarear os pensamentos. A imagem de minha sorridente irmã caçula surgiu em minha mente, e com ela, milhares e milhares de lembranças, algumas felizes, outras melancólicas e outras que eu preferiria não ter lembrado. Coisas pelas quais passamos juntas, sozinhas, tendo a nós mesmas como única companhia. Os diversos monstros que enfrentamos em nosso caminho até o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, e como aprendemos a lutar.

Ambas nascemos em Longmont, no Colorado e nosso pai morreu em um acidente de trem quando Sophie tinha 1 ano. Eu cuido dela desde então. Sentia-me responsável por tudo de ruim que acontecia com ela. Estamos no acampamento há 4 anos e fomos reclamadas por Atena ao mesmo tempo. Fato, pelo que soube, bem raro de se ver. Tínhamos os cabelos mais escuros do chalé, algo que lembrava ouro queimado. O de Sophie era bem liso e o meu cacheado. Sophie era linda. Não apenas como pessoa, mas fisicamente também. Tinha traços finos e delicados que encantavam a qualquer um. Eu nunca me achei muito bonita. Quando estava na escola, na época em que ainda éramos cuidadas por uma tutora, os garotos geralmente me convidavam para sair, mas tudo era tão complicado. Nunca entendia o que viam em mim. Certo dia, Quíron apareceu e nos tirou de lá. Você provavelmente consegue imaginar minha surpresa ao ver um centauro levando a mim e minha irmã para longe de nossa cidade.

Lembro-me tão bem daquele dia. Era tanto para absorver em tão pouco tempo. Monstros nos perseguiam e eu tentava proteger minha irmãzinha a todo custo. Quando chegamos ao acampamento, Quíron nos explicou tudo e ainda nos deu armas. Aquilo tudo foi um choque! Minha irmã ganhou uma presilha que permitia mostrar a exata localização onde nos encontrávamos. Ela sempre amou geografia. Eu ganhei uma pulseira de dracmas de ouro que ainda hoje não sei como funciona direito. Cada dracma representa uma função. Quando jogados em uma superfície lisa, podem fazer qualquer coisa. Já destruí tantas partes do acampamento com aquilo. Anos com aquilo e ainda não havia usado todos. Eles reapareciam a cada vez que usados. Ainda restava testar 60,96% da pulseira. Números sempre foram meu forte. Havia outro presente para mim, que só vim a descobrir que era um presente, dois anos depois de encontrá-lo. Uma faca.

Pendia do cinto de minhas jeans. Passei os dedos por ela que era mais longa que a maioria das facas que se vê por aí, e tinha algumas pedras azuladas em seu cabo. Eu a encontrara em meio a destroços de uma fazendinha no sul dos Estados Unidos, próxima ao Colorado, minha terra natal. Sorri, pensando nas inúmeras vezes em que essa faca salvara minha vida. Os treinos do acampamento melhoraram muito minha destreza ao manejá-la.

Enquanto observava sua lâmina reluzente, uma voz fininha soou dentro de minha mente: _Não está ajudando em nada parada aí_. _Está provando ser uma verdadeira inútil. É assim que pretende resgatar sua irmã?_ Sacudi a cabeça na tentativa de afastá-la. Funcionou, mas ainda assim trouxe-me de volta à realidade, então me levantei e saí do chalé. Tinha de encontrar uma maneira de salvar Sophie, só não sabia como. Iria fazer com que me escutassem, e iria trazê-la de volta, definitivamente. Enquanto minha mente se esforçava ao máximo para bolar um plano, ouvi alguém chamar meu nome ao longe:

- Cooper! Ei, Cooper, está me ouvindo? -Virei a cabeça na direção da voz, atordoada, e deparei-me com Travis Stoll, filho de Hermes.

- É uma má hora? – perguntou ele

- Ahn, claro que não. Desculpe-me, estava distraída – respondi envergonhada. Ele devia ter pensado que eu era uma lunática ou algo do tipo.

- Bem, o conselho vai se reunir agora na Casa Grande para discutir o seqüestro e tudo mais. Eu sei que a Annabeth é a líder do chalé de Atena, mas a sua irmã também sumiu, e eu achei que talvez fosse melhor você ir lá e, é só isso. – disse ele, soando um pouco envergonhado também. Percebi que era a primeira vez que eu o via sem a companhia de seu irmão Connor, e me perguntei o porquê. Estava corado e tentava evitar meu olhar a todo custo.

- Ah, puxa, obrigada, Travis. É muita gentileza sua. Eu vou sim.

- Certo. Então vamos logo, pois está prestes a começar.

Dito isso, corremos lado a lado em direção a Casa Grande.

**Michael Allen's POV.**

Tenho 19 anos e nasci em Venice Beach, Califórnia. Minha mãe chama-se Vanessa e é professora. Cara, ela é demais. Ela deve ser tipo, a melhor mãe e pessoa que existe, criou a mim e a minha irmã Bella, que tem 10, sozinha. Ela é simplesmente incrível! Eu nunca entendi realmente como tínhamos dinheiro pra pagar uma casa tão perto da praia. Ainda mais da Venice. Mas não tinha o que reclamar. Eu adorava o mar e principalmente, o sol.

Eu Era o capitão do time de football da minha escola, os Bears, e, cara, nós éramos bons! Estávamos invictos há 3 anos, nunca tínhamos ficado tão bem em um campeonato e minha moral com a escola inteira estava lá em cima, inclusive com os professores. Era uma espécie de ajudinha, já que eu tinha dificuldade em quase todas as matérias. Algumas coisas simplesmente não entravam na minha cabeça! Ainda assim, tinha uma família maravilhosa, garotas me procuravam o tempo inteiro e, bem, minha vida não poderia ser melhor. Falava com todos da escola de todos os grupinhos, tinha uma namorada, Samantha, que era líder de torcida. Morena, olhos claros, um corpo de matar e com uma personalidade um tanto marcante. Vivia uma vida bem normal até o dia do baile de formatura.

No dia do baile queria ficar sozinho pela primeira vez. Saí de casa e fui andando até a praia. Eu me sentia vazio, quase melancólico. Estava frio, uns 16 ºC, mesmo assim fui de bermuda porque não suportava a idéia de ter que usar muitas peças de roupa. Cheguei à praia e, como imaginei, estava vazia. Caía uma chuva finíssima. Tirei meus tênis e meias, andei até o mar e molhei os pés. A água estava mais quente do que eu imaginava. Quase morna. Eu nunca entendia como as coisas ao meu redor pareciam ficar quentes de uma hora para outra. Recuei ainda de frente para o mar. Olhei para os lados e vi um vulto que parecia usar um sobretudo, como estava bem longe, não liguei. Sentei na areia e fitei o sol atrás de inúmeras nuvens cinzentas e densas à procura de respostas. Nada. Deitei-me e continuei encarando-o, aos poucos fui fechando os olhos. Só a imagem do sol atrás das nuvens e, de repente, escuridão total. Adormeci.

Sonhei com algo que não me parecia totalmente estranho. Algo como uma carruagem de ouro e bronze cravada com diamantes e rubis e rodas de prata e platina, cortando um céu negro e chuvoso, dissipando todas as nuvens e deixando o sol forte num céu azul perfeito a brilhar intensamente. Porém, no lugar de um cocheiro humano, quem a guiava era o próprio sol. Despertei.

O sonho parecia ser tão real que demorei pra notar que estava chovendo forte e que minhas roupas estavam bem molhadas. Peguei meus tênis com uma das mãos e decidi ir embora. Quando estava a uns dois metros da água uma coisa grudou, literalmente, no meu tornozelo fazendo-me parar.

_Um tentáculo?_ Pensei. _Que estranho!_ Só poderia ser algum tipo de pegadinha de algum amigo meu.

- Ah, gente, que brincadeira mais sem graça. Eu não tenho medo de...

Quando me virei não havia ninguém lá. Segui o tentáculo com os olhos e vi que vários desapareciam na água. Meu coração disparou.

Logo em seguida, surgiram da água inúmeros tentáculos dançando e espalhando verdadeiras ondas. Engoli a seco, esperando o pior. E aconteceu. Uma cabeça imensa de polvo submergiu da água. Seus olhos amarelos pareciam me fitar sem piedade. Era imenso, uns 50 metros no mínimo. Eu estava estático. Fiz a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça. Mordi o tentáculo que me prendia e corri o máximo que consegui. Não fui muito longe. Logo outro daqueles me agarrou juntando minhas pernas e fazendo-me bater de cara no chão da praia. Eu olhei pra ele e vi que começara a me puxar. Eu tentava agarrar qualquer coisa que visse, mas só tinha areia. Debatia-me com todo esforço, mas era em vão. Eu gritava por socorro, mas nem o homem de sobretudo estava mais lá, e o mais estranho é que o polvo parecia estar adorando tudo. Aquilo me puxou e me deixou de cabeça pra baixo. Aproximou-me do seu olho esquerdo. Sem pensar duas vezes, dei um soco com toda a minha força. O bicho urrou de dor e me jogou com força contra a areia. Meus pulmões pareciam ter sumido, não encontrava o ar de jeito nenhum. O Polvo me agarrou novamente e simplesmente sumiu em baixo da água. Só alguns tentáculos estavam do lado de fora. Sentia meu sangue indo para a cabeça literalmente. A queda havia feito um corte perto da minha orelha e algumas gotas de sangue pingavam.

Inúmeras bolhas começaram a sair de dentro da água e foi ai que percebi que estava bem encrencado. Um bico brilhante como aço saiu de dentro da água e imaginei que iria morrer e pior, comido por um polvo gigante.

Ele pareceu ler meus pensamentos e soltou um berro agudo e eu pude ver uma quantidade incontável de dentes. Um odor de peixe podre indescritível saiu e me deixou com náuseas. Ele começou a me descer como se fosse me devorar.

Xeque Mate pro grandão, eu pensei.

Quando eu estava quase aceitando o fato de que iria virar carne moída na "boca" de um polvo, algo estranho aconteceu. No meu desespero eu não vi exatamente o que era, mas uns 10 borrões amarelos entraram na sua boca e fizeram o molusco super desenvolvido urrar de dor e raiva, foi aí que ele, em desespero, jogou-me para cima como um amendoim. Eu estava prestes a cair, quando vi que ele começou a virar poeira e a desaparecer como mágica. Passei por dentro de um resquício de molusco e alguns dentes me parabenizaram com leves arranhões nos braços e pernas (o que me fez pensar que usar calças não era má idéia.) e caí na água como se nada fosse real. Nadei até a margem e arrastei-me o mais longe da água que consegui. Na mesma hora meus olhos se fecharam espontaneamente e a ultima coisa que ouvi foi: "O segredo é acertar ele bem na... " e tudo se escureceu.

Acordei, ainda na praia. Jordan, um dos meus amigos - que estranhamente sempre usava um boné da NBA azul que era bem maior que sua cabeça - jogou água salgada em mim para, provavelmente certificar-se de que não tinha morrido ou algo assim. Afinal, faltava menos de uma hora pra eu buscar Sam e ela ficava bem irritada quando eu me atrasava para nossos encontros. Eu podia jurar que até seus cabelos viravam fogo, de tanta raiva. Fui para casa e comecei a me arrumar e só quando saí do banho percebi que não tinha mais arranhões dos dentes do polvo - o que me levou a pensar que foi tudo um sonho. Usei um terno, a calça, a camisa, o cinto e os sapatos pretos. A única coisa que era diferente era a gravata que era dourada e prateada com linhas brancas na diagonal. Minha mãe disse que era um presente de meu pai e que ele sempre quis que eu a usasse. Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos quando me viu. Nunca tinha visto minha mãe chorar. Aquilo me deixou sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Limpei sua lagrima e dei-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Mãe? - eu perguntei. - Quer me contar alguma coisa?

- Querer eu quero, Mike, mas... Acho que ainda não posso. Para o próprio seu bem.

Ela sorriu desviando seu olhar para a gravata solta em meu pescoço.

- Então, filho? Sabe dar nó na gravata? - Ela já estava rindo como nada tivesse acontecido. Eu amava isso nela. A forma como nunca deixava a tristeza afetá-la.

- É claro que sei. Não está vendo? - eu disse, zombando de minha própria habilidade com nós.

Ela ajudou-me e quando terminou, olhou para mim de cima a baixo e disse, suspirando:

- Você está lindo, assim como seu pai. - pôs uma mão em meu ombro e a outra em meu rosto e deu-me um beijo na testa.

- Vá filho, boa sorte.

- Valeu, mãe. Você é a melhor!

Eu a abracei e saí pelo corredor. Desci as escadas e vi Bella sentada vendo desenhos.

- Seu cérebro vai acabar derretendo, irmã! – A peguei no colo e levantei no ar só pra dar um beijo em seu rosto. Ela riu.

- Você não sabe de nada, Sunshine. – Eu ainda não sabia de onde tinha tirado esse apelido, mas ela precisava parar. Sunshine era uma palavra um tanto...gay. – Vai lá, mas, cuidado com aquela monstra. Eu não gosto dela! Só o nome me dá arrepios!

- Monstra? De quem você está falando, Bella?

- Da Samonstra, a sua... Namorada. - Disse ela com a expressão mais sarcástica do mundo.

- Ah, sei. Pode deixar, eu sei me cuidar tá, maninha? Mas qualquer coisa eu te chamo. Assim saberemos se seu cérebro derreteu ou não com tanta TV – ela me bateu e rimos juntos.

Saí de casa dando tchau para as duas novamente, entrei no meu carro, e fui pra casa de... "Samonstra".

Cheguei e ela já estava na porta me esperando, com um vestido brilhoso, branco, cinza, azul, prateado. Não sei bem descrever aquela cor, além do que me dava dor de cabeça.

- Ah que maravilha. - sussurrei para mim mesmo enquanto parava o carro em frente à ela.

Nessa hora pensei porque namorava a Sammy. Ela é linda, de fato. Mas eu não gosto dela e, simplesmente, não conseguia terminar.

Saí do carro para abrir a porta pra ela, e assim fiz, ela entrou e não deu nenhum berro, ou chilique, que era o que eu estava esperando. Afinal estava quase uma hora atrasado. Vi sua veia no pescoço saltar. Ela me olhava como aquele molusco do meu sonho, até que ela viu a minha gravata e sua expressão mudou completamente. Ela simplesmente me olhou, me deu um selinho, sorriu, e disse com a voz mais doce do mundo: Adorei a sua gravata! Vamos?

Seu sorriso era de vitória e satisfação. Nunca vou entender as mulheres.

Chegamos ao baile, eu estacionei e nós saímos do carro. Peguei na mão dela e entramos. Todos já haviam chegado, mas havia dois lugares na mesa onde meus amigos estavam. Por algum motivo ninguém estava dançando. Cumprimentei todos e sentei no lugar guardado pra mim. Jordan estava com seu boné da NBA de sempre. Ele tinha cabelos negros e cacheados, era branco e tinha olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos. Estava sempre de bom humor, o que o tornava agradável. Rimos, conversamos, zoamos uns aos outros até que Samantha pediu pra dançar. Eu aceitei.

Ela agarrou minha mão e o DJ na hora pôs uma musica lenta. Começamos a dançar e logo, vários casais dançavam ao redor. O perfume de Sam era maravilhoso, me trazia uma sensação incrível. Estávamos conversando ao pé do ouvido e então foi anunciado que seriam escolhidos o rei e a rainha do baile. Todos pararam e se voltaram ao diretor que veio com aquele blá, blá, blá de responsabilidade e blá, blá sobre o futuro. Eu e meus amigos rimos e todos, exceto Jordan estavam achando aquilo tudo muito inútil. Foi anunciado que dariam o resultado naquele momento. Uma professora muito da maluca entregou os envelopes ao diretor. Todos estavam em silêncio.

- Vocês votaram e o rei do baile deste ano é... MICHAEL ALLEN!

Todos aplaudiam, me davam tapinhas e bagunçavam meu cabelo. Eu ria, e cumprimentava a todos. Estava bem...feliz. Subi ao palco, recebi a coroa e o cetro e todos aplaudiram mais uma vez.

Silêncio.

- Vocês votaram e a rainha do baile é...(As meninas pareciam que iam todas voar em cima da coroa)

JUDY WARBLER! - Judy era uma líder de torcida linda, tinha cabelos castanhos depois dos ombros e ondulados na ponta. Estava maravilhosa, merecia ser a rainha. Todos a aplaudiram, embora algumas meninas fizessem isso sem muita empolgação -que era o caso de Samantha que estava prestes a entrar em erupção. Na minha escola era tradição o rei por a coroa na rainha. Eu o fiz deixando Samantha com mais raiva ainda. Nós rimos, meio envergonhados e todos começaram a gritar:

- Beija, beija, beija...

Judy me olhou com os seus olhos verdes de uma forma que dizia tudo. Eu pisquei pra ela e ela chegou mais perto, eu a segurei em meus braços e a beijei daquele jeito dos filmes. Todos aplaudiram e tiraram fotos. Judy ficou vermelha e imagino que eu também estivesse. Quando terminamos todos ainda estavam gritando e aplaudindo - por aquele instante eu havia esquecido Samonstra. De repente, o globo explodiu fazendo várias pessoas correrem desesperadas. Samantha apareceu e eu podia jurar que seus olhos estavam brancos, sem íris ou pupila e que ela estava maior que o normal.

Você! - ela sibilou com uma voz bem estranha - Eu vou acabar com você semideus.

Eu estava mais uma vez em estado de choque. Por que aquelas coisas estavam acontecendo comigo? Um polvo gigante e agora uma namorada, ou melhor, Ex-namorada que babava e rosnava?

Sua pele começou a se rasgar e derreter em algumas partes - o que foi bem estranho - seu cabelo literalmente pegava fogo e em sua boca havia muitos dentes com coisas que não pude decifrar.

- Vou chupar todo o seu sangue e acabar com essa palhaçada – Tudo bem, geralmente, como vemos nos filmes, vampiras são bem sexy e a parte de chupar também não me incomodou muito. Mas ela estava bem assustadora.

Foi aí que notei que ela possuía uma perna de bronze e outra de...burro. Eu não aguentei e caí na gargalhada. Samantha ficou com uma expressão que eu não poderia descrever, mas ela parecia bem zangada.

- CHEGA! - ela berrou - AQUI VOCÊ MORRE FILHO DO DEUS DO SOL!

Minha cabeça deu um nó.

- O QUE? Filho do deus do sol? Do que você... - antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta ela veio em minha direção. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Esperei ela chegar bem perto e deslizei pelo chão do lado de uma de suas pernas. Corri o máximo que eu consegui sem olhar pra trás.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI FUGIR DE MIM! - berrou ela e veio novamente na minha direção. Eu senti suas garras como lâminas bem amoladas rasgando a minha pele. Continuei correndo até onde estavam os carros com aquilo ainda atrás de mim, destruindo tudo que estava a sua frente. Carro após carro até que no meu ela simplesmente se jogou em cima, esmagando-o e depois o atirando na parede fazendo ele parecer de plástico. Ela soltou uma gargalhada, deu um salto na minha direção e conseguiu me pegar, segurou-me pela cabeça fazendo-me perceber que sua vontade era enfiar aquelas garras no meu rosto e acabar logo comigo, mas aquilo não fazia seu estilo. Senti minha força se esvaindo e meu corte nas costas queimar, seu rosto era de puro entretenimento e sabor, até que uma flecha atravessou a cabeça dela que estava bem acima da minha, e em seguida mais duas no peito fazendo um liquido nojento que devia ser o "sangue" dela respingar em mim.

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÃO... - ela berrou e sumiu como poeira, me fazendo cair no chão. Ao longe estava Jordan, com um arco prateado na mão e outra flecha pronta pra atirar, mirando em mim.

- Jordan? Você não vai me matar... Vai? - eu disse sem saber o que pensar.

- Não precisa ter medo, Mike, sou seu protetor. – Ele disse aquilo como se estivesse explicando tudo.

* * *

Estou no acampamento há dois anos. A minha chegada não foi lá das mais marcantes. Tive que treinar muito com Jordan, por causa de uma guerra envolvendo titãs e uma profecia... Assim que pisei no acampamento, recebi a notícia de que teria que lutar contra um exército totalmente experiente! É claro que fiquei apavorado. Por sorte, Quíron mandou os campistas inexperientes ficarem no acampamento. Mas foi simplesmente doloroso ficar no acampamento quase sozinho, sem saber se deveria ajudar de alguma forma.

Quando tudo aquilo passou, o ano foi bem tranqüilo. Voltei para casa e conversei com minha mãe e Bella. Elas já sabiam de tudo.

Fiquei bem popular no acampamento e acabei descobrindo que também podia fazer sucesso com garotas meio-sangues. As filhas de Afrodite... Podia olhar para elas o dia inteiro sem cansar.

Depois de seis meses no acampamento, fui reclamado por Apolo. Eu, filho do deus do sol... Dava para acreditar? Ganhei de meu pai um arco de ouro, que não precisava de flechas. Eu simplesmente pensava em uma e ela aparecia. Certos brinquedos, realmente valem à pena guardar.

A vida não poderia ser melhor quando certo dia me deparo com uma garota de cabelos longos dourados e cacheados, olhos cinzentos e amendoados e um corpo de tirar o fôlego de qualquer ser vivo que respire. Provavelmente seria uma filha de Atena.

- Oi, - estendi a mão e abri meu melhor sorriso. – Sou Michael Allen, Filho de Apolo.

Ela olhou para a mão, depois para mim com uma sobrancelha erguida e certo olhar de superioridade.

- Eu sei quem é você. – Ela respondeu simplesmente e continuou a limpar sua faca.

Meu sorriso endureceu. Se havia uma coisa que eu odiava, era ser ignorado. Para não me passar por idiota, continuei com a expressão de bem estar. De repente, seus olhos já não me pareciam tão bonitos.

- Posso saber qual o seu nome? – Perguntei.

Ela ergueu os olhos por um instante guardou a faca, apertou a minha mão que já estava baixada e falou rapidamente:

- Barbara Cooper, Filha de Atena.

Então foi embora. _Seremos grandes amigos._ Pensei sarcasticamente.

Com o sumiço de Percy Jackson e Thalia Grace e todo o acampamento basicamente destruído, todos ficavam correndo de um lado para o outro em busca de consertos e cuidar de ferimentos de alguns campistas. Pensar que Thalia havia sumido causava uma dor no coração.

A primeira vez que a vi, fiquei totalmente impressionado. Olhos azuis como o céu, roupas pretas e um arco nas costas. Era filha de Zeus e, infelizmente, uma caçadora. Mas isso não me impediu de observá-la todas as vezes que tive chance. Acho que sempre gostei de garotas agressivas, que falam o que pensam. De uns tempos para cá, Thalia se tornou simplesmente... _Especial_. Além do que, eu jamais saíra em uma missão antes e sentia que estava pronto.

Assim que vi Annabeth correndo em direção à casa grande, me apressei em segui-la. Se alguém iria ajudar a encontrar Percy e Thalia, esse alguém seria eu.

**Annabeth Chase's POV.**** – Às vezes, precisamos de ajuda. **

Nunca fui muito o tipo que se pode chamar de vítima. Tudo bem, várias vezes tive que ser salva por Percy e Thalia, por Thalia e Luke, por Grover e Quíron... Mas, além disso, já tive que salvar Grover, ajudei Percy, já salvei Thalia e Luke e sei muito bem que posso ser considerada uma ótima guerreira.

Mas nunca, jamais passou por minha mente ter que salvar Percy _e _Thalia. Digo, não que eu não consiga me virar sozinha. Céus, é claro que consigo. Mas, sempre tive ajuda de um deles e agora com o acampamento totalmente de pernas para o ar, Grover longe pesquisando sobre o tal monstro, Tyson no oceano arranjando maneiras de ajudar o irmão e o sumiço dos dois... A esperança parecia inalcançável. Todos estavam muito preocupados com Percy e Thalia. Mas o que realmente preocupava, era Rachel. O acampamento jamais ficara sem um Oráculo e realmente assustava pensar em como Rachel Corria perigo. Havia algo sobre uma garotinha de Atena. Sophie, acho que era seu nome. Mas eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada que não fosse o desaparecimento de Percy e Thalia.

Quíron e eu buscamos respostas a noite inteira até que não aguentei mais e pus-me a dormir. Acordei com o sol e o barulho de centenas de adolescentes desesperados consertando aqui, ajeitando ali e reforçando lá.

Vesti-me e resolvi ajudar na reforma. O chalé de Hefesto parecia ir muito bem com tudo aquilo, mas algumas ninfas estavam bem machucadas, então, ajudei o chalé de Apolo à cuidar de seus ferimentos.

Olhei no relógio e percebi que deveria estar na casa grande em alguns minutos. Corri na mesma hora. Passei por meu chalé e percebi que estava sendo seguida por Michael Allen, do chalé de Apolo. Tentei ignorá-lo. Logo quando cheguei à casa grande, vi que, além de Michael, ao meu lado estavam Travis Stoll e Barbara Cooper. O que? Era o dia de seguir pessoas desesperadamente preocupadas?

Entramos juntos na casa e sentamos na grande mesa. Lá estavam Jake Mason, Líder do chalé de Hefesto, Melanie Reinard de Afrodite, Katie Gardner de Deméter, Connor Stoll e Clarisse. O líder de Apolo estava ajudando a cuidar dos doentes e machucados.

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Katie, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Gostaria de saber... – Eu a respondi em voz baixa, mais para mim mesma.

Quíron me observou com cautela, provavelmente buscando saber o porquê de meu mal humor. Talvez ele simplesmente não entendesse que eu estava cansada de confusões em minha vida. Tudo estava simplesmente perfeito até o dia do baile. Perdi Percy e Thalia. Até Rachel fazia-me falta. Aprendi a adorar aquele humor que ela sempre trazia consigo e seu jeito meio maluco.

Percebi que Nico também estava na sala. Ele olhava fixamente para a mesa como se estivesse tentando se concentrar. Não aguentei mais o silencio e falei:

- Quem vem comigo?

Todos me olharam novamente com cuidado, como se esperassem que eu explodisse a qualquer momento.

- Sugiro que pensemos com mais calma antes de mandar quaisquer de vocês em alguma missão. Sem um oráculo... – Quíron disse e logo percebeu que havia cometido um erro.

- Você não faz ideia de onde estão, não é? – Perguntei, começando a ficar vermelha de raiva. Provavelmente iria acabar chorando na frente de todos. – 3 campistas simplesmente sumiram e você sequer cogita mandar alguém para procurá-los?

- Três? – Perguntou Barbara, com uma expressão indignada. – Três?! Sophie também sumiu sabem? Minha irmã pequena de apenas 12 anos. Nós nunca nos separamos na vida! E vocês parecem ligar apenas para os preciosos Percy e Rachel.

- E Thalia – Acrescentou Michael.

- Oh, cale a boca, Mauricinho! – Barbara exaltou-se.

- Quem você está chamando de Mauricinho, hein, Caipira? – Michael ficou de frente para Barbara. Era uma cena meio estranha de se ver. Ele com seus 1,90 de altura e Barbara uns 20 cm mais baixa. Ela continuava a encará-lo como se estivesse prestes a partir para cima dele.

- Acalmem-se, por favor. – Quíron tentou impor ordem. Barbara e Michael sentaram-se, mas sem parar de lançar olhares de uma fúria tão intensa que quase me lembrou Thalia. Deuses, como estava preocupada com eles.

- Acho que devíamos primeiramente buscar outra opção de oráculo. – Disse Jake. – Afinal, não temos a menor ideia de por onde começar a procurá-los, o que os levou, como combatê-lo...

- Na verdade, temos sim...- Nico falou e todos ficaram em silêncio para ouvi-lo. Ultimamente, ele aprendera uma ótima maneira de localizar coisas através dos rastros que deixam na terra. Ele nos explicou que a terra geralmente absorve qualquer pista que algum ser tenha deixado quando passou por lá. A parte absolvida encontra-se no subsolo. Ele vem aprendendo a identificá-las facilmente.

O que procurávamos não era exatamente uma névoa. Era um ser antigo, mais antigo que Urano e Gaia. Do tempo de Caos. Estava nas profundezas do Tártaro, mas escapou sabe-se lá como. Tinha poder de entorpecimento e conseguia tele transportar qualquer coisa para dentro de sua mente.

- Que horror! – Exclamou Melanie.

- Que estranho! – Jake falou.

- Que demais! – Os irmãos Stoll falaram juntos, claramente achando aquilo tudo muito incrível.

Eu continuei em silencio, tentando clarear a mente enquanto os outros discutiam idéias. Tudo parecia muito confuso. Tenho certeza de que Percy saberia o que fazer. Meu coração pareceu virar chumbo dentro do peito. Barbara tentava localizar meios mais rápidos de chegar ao local:

- Poderíamos tomar a rota oeste seguindo pela 81 em Nashville. Sophie e eu já moramos lá antes.

- Caipira – Michael falou em meio a uma tosse falsa.

- Repita isso na minha cara, Garoto do Sol! - Barbara desembainhou sua faca e apontou para Michael que saltou para trás junto com todos. Nós conhecíamos o poder da Faca de Oseia muito bem. Qualquer corte que fosse feito com ela, mexia com todo o organismo e impedia de coagular o sangue no local.

- Ow, não precisa se estressar Cooper, ouvi dizer que isso faz mal ao cérebro. Você iria ficar mais chata ainda! – Michael disse, provavelmente sem senso de perigo.

- Não... Abuse... – Barbara parecia que ia explodir. Então, Clarisse nos surpreendeu tomando habilmente a faca de Barbara e dando-a para Quíron.

- Nós estamos no meio de uma discussão decisiva para ver quem vai ajudar a encontrar Percy, Rachel, Sophie e Thalia. Então, ou vocês param de brigar, ou eu os chutarei para fora daqui!

Novamente frustrados, Barbara e Michael sentaram-se. Eu resolvi me manifestar.

- Todos querem ir, com certeza. Mas, eu simplesmente_ tenho_ que ir. Thalia e Rachel são minhas melhores amigas e Percy é meu namorado. Eu também farei de tudo para salvar uma irmã.

- É mais do que minha obrigação ir também!- Barbara falou, levantando-se da cadeira. - Passei toda a minha vida protegendo Sophie. Não irei simplesmente abandoná-la!

- Claro, claro, Barbie Colter... - Sr. D. Falou pela primeira vez. Ele estava lá antes? Nossa, minha cabeça está me traindo demais. – Nós sabemos que sua irmã é importante, sabemos que o Johnson é importante e a Garota árvore também... Mas o Oráculo é o que realmente importa. E de qualquer forma, vocês não podem sair sem uma profecia.

Barbara bufou e saiu da sala resmungando:

- Se não vão ajudá-la, eu irei sozinha.

Travis Stoll levantou-se para segui-la, mas foi logo impedido pelo irmão.

- Espera um pouco, mano. Ela está com a cabeça quente.

Melanie, depois de muito tempo parada e silenciosa falou:

- E se pedíssemos ajuda a Apolo?

Nesse momento, Michael riu sarcasticamente e respondeu:

- Ele não está nem aí para os filhos. Por que diabos ajudaria em alguma coisa?

Melanie, prestes a retrucar, foi interrompida por Clarisse:

- Se realmente seguirmos o caminho que o Garoto dos mortos nos mostrou, talvez não precisemos de uma profecia.

- Isso parece um tanto arriscado... - Quíron disse pensativo. - Annabeth, querida. Vou colocar essa missão em suas mãos. O que você escolhe fazer?

Eu pensei por um momento. O que eu queria fazer? Certamente partir o mais rápido possível. mas com quem? De repente consegui a resposta.

- Eu quero levar Barbara e Clarisse comigo. Partiremos amanhã.

E saí da sala deixando uma Clarisse muito satisfeita e um Michael extremamente desapontado.

* * *

O dia amanheceu frio. Com um sol escondido atrás de nuvens densas. O mar estava agitado. Podíamos ouvir as ondas debatendo-se contra as rochas.

_Eu também estou preocupada. _Pensei, mesmo sabendo que Poseidon não me escutaria. _Vou trazê-lo de volta. Eu prometo._

Quando levantei da cama, vi que Barbara já tinha saído e levado suas coisas. Peguei minha mochila, com mantimentos, dinheiro, ambrosia e néctar, o boné e alguns agasalhos. Passaríamos por cantos bem frios. Chequei se estava com minha faca e saí do chalé devagar para não acordar ninguém.

Do lado de fora estava congelando! Geralmente o acampamento era sempre quente e ensolarado. O que quer que tenha levado Percy e os outros, definitivamente afetou o acampamento.

Andando em direção ao portão, pensei em como queria Percy aqui me ajudando a lidar com a situação. Rachel saberia o que fazer, tenho certeza e Thalia me apoiaria em qualquer coisa.

Avistei Barbara checando suas coisas na mochila. Cheguei mais perto e falei:

- Oi, Barb. – Sorri deixei minha mochila junto à dela no chão. Ela não me respondeu. – Olha, eu entendo que esteja com raiva de mim, eu fui injusta ontem e queria me desculpar.

- Não estou com raiva de você. – Ela declarou olhando para o chão. – Você mal conhece Sophie e perdeu três pessoas importantes. Eu sei que está assustada. Você se esconde nessa expressão de líder mas precisa de ajuda.

- Eu não...- Comecei e fui cortada novamente.

- Não ligue. Muitos tem dificuldade em admitir que precisam de ajuda, principalmente nós, filhos de Atena. Principalmente você. Seu defeito mortal é o orgulho, estou certa?

- Sim, mas...

- Todos precisam de ajuda. Nenhum Ser funciona sozinho, nem mesmo um deus. – Finalizou ela, pegando seu _laptop_ e ignorando totalmente minha cara de "Chocada-logo-pela-manhã".

Depois de um tempo esperando, ouvimos passos e cascos. Provavelmente Clarisse e Quíron. Porém, ao virarmos para ver, quem vinha era Michael e Quíron.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Barbara perguntou claramente confusa.

- Eu vim em paz, caipira. – Michael respondeu deixando Barb totalmente vermelha de raiva.

- Quíron, o que...? – Perguntei confusa também. Onde estava Clarisse? E porque Michael estava aqui?

- Venha aqui, Criança. – Quíron chamou-me para o canto, afastado de Michael e Barbara que discutiam algo. Só consegui ouvir "... Arrancar sua cabeça fora." Então, nada mais.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntei.

- Os líderes dos chalés continuaram discutindo até que chegamos a conclusão de que precisaríamos de guerreiros aqui apenas por precaução. – Quíron respondeu cuidadoso.

- E Clarisse resolveu ficar? – Presumi um tanto pálida. Clarisse e eu geralmente brigávamos muito. Mas ela era a melhor escolha para buscar o que estávamos procurando.

- Bem... Sim. Então, Michael se ofereceu para ir com vocês.

- Quíron, não acha que ele é muito inexperiente? Só está aqui há dois anos!

- É um bom garoto, Annabeth. E bem poderoso! Seu arco tem poder ilimitado de flechas de todos os tipos. Não é sempre que Apolo presenteia os filhos. Dê a ele uma chance.

Pensei por um momento. Olhei para o lado e o vi tentando irritar Barbara. Esse dois darão trabalho se ficarem juntos em uma missão. Porém...ele parece ser um bom guerreiro.

- Deixe-me falar com ele. Então verei se o levaremos conosco.

Quíron concordou e fomos juntos ao encontro de Michael.

- Allen! – Chamei. – Você realmente quer ir? Por quê? Mal conhece Percy, Sophie, Rachel ou Thalia.

Ele corou e fitou os pés. Depois tomou coragem e disse:

- Olha, eu sinto que posso ser útil. Estou aqui há um tempinho bem longo e realmente queria sair numa missão. Já treinei mais do que o necessário. Eu posso ajudar.

- Pode ajudar se enterrando bem longe de nós. – Murmurou Barbara. Michael a ignorou.

- Por favor? – Pediu-me. - Você ta me devendo uma, lembra?

Ele salvara minha vida na noite do baile e sempre era gentil comigo. Além disso, alguma coisa em seu rosto mostrava sinceridade. Ele queria ir e não aceitaria não como resposta.

- Tudo bem. – Decidi. Ele sorriu agradecendo e deixou a sua mochila perto das nossas.

Argos pegou a bagagem e colocou no porta-malas. Quíron desejou boa sorte e entramos no carro.

Algo me dizia que essa seria uma viagem longa.

* * *

AHÁ! Não podem mais reclamar, né? :D Eu pessoalmente gostei do cap. Novamente, quero muitas reviews! E, é claro, tenho que agradecer a Barbara Câmara e Miguel de Britto que me ajudaram MUITO com esse cap. Eles fizeram, respectivamente, as partes da Barb Cooper e do Michael Allen. Fizeram 98,9% -Q Eu só ajudei com uns 3 parágrafos. Eles provavelmente vão continuar me ajudando. Mas, enfim...Comentem e me digam se gostaram.

P.S.: O próximo cap. deve demorar um pouquinho para sair, ok?

Beijos, Lari :*


	6. AVISO!

MEU POVO O_O Antes de me estrangularem por isso não ser um novo capítulo, me deixem explicar :/

Olha, eu vou ter minha semana de provas depois da semana santa, e essas últimas semanas foram um CAOS. O festival da escola ta vindo e eu vou cantar e tenho que ensaiar. Então, o capítulo ainda vai demorar muito :/ MAS ELE VIRÁ! U_U eu já tenho todas as idéias direitinho, só falta passar pro Word e postar. Mas uma vez, desculpem-me. Sei que muitos que lêem minha fic são escritores também e sabem o que eu passo. Tenho uma vida fora do computador, sabem? '-'

Anyway, obrigada mesmo aqueles que estão esperando. Esforçarei-me bastante nesse capitulo, ta bom?

Muitos beijos e fiquem com os deuses :*


End file.
